


Super Heroes #1

by arlum42



Series: Faberry Week 2012 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Parenthood, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel go shopping for costumes with the kids and have a discussion about stereotypes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Heroes #1

June 22nd – Theme – Super Heroes  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mama, mama I want this one!" rung the little girl's voice in the huge department store as Quinn raced to keep up with her daughter. She found her standing underneath a Thor costume at least 10 sizes too big.

"Thor! Thor!" her daughter cried out.

Ever since that Target commercial showing the new Avengers kids costumes had aired, Madeline and Lucas had been asking nonstop to go buy costumes. Eventually Rachel and Quinn agreed to go, and here they were, spending the entire day running after their superhero obsessed kids.

"Mama, help me!" Madeline cried, tugging on the huge costume hanging above her.

"That's way too big, honey. Let's see if someone here can help us find a smaller size," Quinn said, looking around for a salesperson.

"Here's one," Quinn heard her wife's voice from behind; followed by the familiar sound of something crashing that accompanied her son wherever he went. You'd think that with two dancing parents he'd be less clumsy.

Rachel handed Madeline the smaller sized Thor costume and went to pick up the stand that had fallen.

"What's that?" Lucas asked, pulling the bag out of Madeline's hand.

"Give it back!" she replied angrily.

"This is a boy's costume!" he said. "The princess section is over there!" He pointed towards the pink section across the aisle.

"I don't want a princess costume," Madeline answered, taking the Thor outfit back and hugging it tight in case her brother should decide to steal it from her again.

"Lucas, leave your sister alone. She can get whatever she wants," Quinn scolded her son. "Have you chosen something?"

"Hey Madeline are you a boy?" Lucas jeered, ignoring his mother's reLucas.

"I can like whatever I want," Madeline said angrily.

"Only ugly girls don't like princesses," Lucas continued.

"Hey, hey, that's not nice," Rachel said, joining the group. "Apologize to your sister, Lucas!"

"No," Lucas said stubbornly.

"Why do you care if Madeline likes Thor, Lucas? How does that affect you? Did you want the Thor costume too?" Quinn said.

"No but…" Lucas said.

"I'm disappointed in you, Lucas. We've had conversations about stereotypes before, haven't we?" Rachel said.

Lucas nodded, recalling the discussion the four of them had had after someone in school told Lucas he was messed up because he had two moms and that he'd be "gay and disgusting too, just like them".

"So where is this coming from?"

Lucas shrugged. "I just. I thought girls like dresses. Everyone in class does. You two do too."

"Well, Madeline's allowed to wear whatever she wants, and if what she wants is Thor then we respect that, okay?" Rachel said.

"Okay." Lucas turned to face Madeline. "I'm sorry, Madeline. Thor is awesome."

Madeline smiled. "Hey, do they have Loki? We could be Thor and Loki! They're siblings too!"

The thought excited the little boy, who grabbed his hand and dashed between the racks screaming "Where's Loki?"

It was a great moment and the two proud moms would've stood there smiling and enjoying it had they not had heard the crash and dashed to find out what they might have to pay for this time.


End file.
